Just A Kiss
by DedicatedRusher
Summary: Skye and James's relationship started with just a kiss and now will a kiss on her tour possibly end it? James/OC Rating may go up.


**Yes I did start another story. I've had this plot stuck in my head for the past few days and I had to write it down. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own my OC**

* * *

><p>I groaned when I heard my phone going off. One thing everyone knows about me is that I am NOT a morning person. If I get a call, text, or any interruption before 11, I will make a mental note to hunt you down later. The only time I don't get upset is if it's my parents, my brother Logan, or my boyfriend, James. That's because I live in Los Angeles, while they are currently in Minnesota.<p>

I guess I should introduce myself a little. My name is Skye Mitchell, I'm 20 (almost 21) and I am originally from Duluth, Minnesota. I have one brother, Logan, who is one year older than me. I also have a little sister, Alexis, who is 11. I came out to LA when I was 18 to pursue music. I have always been into music. I started singing as soon as I could talk, and picked up a guitar when I was eight. After that, my life revolved around me performing in some way. I got signed to Rocque Records a few months after I moved out here and my life hasn't slowed down since.

I fumbled to get it from my bedside table and check the text I just received. I was prepared to send an angry text back to them until I saw who it was. A smile soon broke out on my face.

_From: Logan_

_Don't forget that you're picking me and the guys up from the airport :) Love ya loser_

_Sent 9:37am_

Today was the day that Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall (my other two friends) were coming in from Duluth to visit me. They have finally finished another year at college so they are going to come and spend the next month here and I could not be more excited. Alexis isn't able to come out though because she goes to summer camp, but I Skype with her a lot and Logan and my parents keep updated on what's going on.

I quickly got up, picked out my clothes, and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and just left my hair in its natural wave. I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed down to my car. I jumped in my newly purchased Mustang (my dream car) and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

I pulled into a parking spot at LAX, grabbed my purse, and got out. As I was walking in, there were a few photographers waiting outside looking to catch a few celebs coming in. They saw me and started taking a few pictures. I smiled, threw up a peace sign, and made my way inside without any drama. I have been recognized a lot more lately, but I don't really mind, just as long as the paparazzi keep their distance.

Since Logan's plane didn't come in for about 20 more minutes, I decided to head to Starbucks for breakfast. I ordered a latte and a blueberry muffin and made my way to Logan's terminal to await his arrival.

About 10 minutes later, the announcer finally said what I wanted to hear. "Flight 154 from Duluth has arrived." Soon enough I saw the guys walking in with their carry-ons. I ran up to Logan with the biggest smile on my face and gave him a much needed hug. I had missed this guy too much for words.

"It's about time you came out here for a little while," I said to him as we separated. The guys have been to LA before, but only for a few days. It was going to be nice to have them here for the whole month.

Logan just laughed at me. "Nice to see you, too."

I gave Kendall and Carlos hugs and we had a little chat and then I moved on to one of the greatest guys in the world. James. He was the one that kept me motivated when I had doubts and wanted to give up and move back home. He is my rock and I don't know what I would do without him.

I didn't say anything as I went up to him, stood on my toes, and kissed him. He immediately started to kiss me back. It had pretty much turned into a mini make out session when we heard a throat being cleared (by my brother of course). I silently laughed and we finally separated. I just decided to hug him because I wasn't ready to lose the contact.

James wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We just stayed in that embrace not saying anything, because words were not needed. We both knew what the other was thinking. We were thinking about how much we missed each other.

I knew the other guys were getting irritated, so I finally let go of James. We walked over the baggage claim to get their stuff and made our way through the people to get to the front entrance. We walked out to my car and I soon heard a simultaneous gasp. I turned around and saw them staring at my car. The others collected themselves pretty quickly but James was still staring at it. I just ended up laughing at him. James is a huge fan of Mustangs and had always wanted one. So, I guess seeing mine had put him in shock.

"T-That's _yours_?" he asked turning to me. I just nodded and I continued to laugh at him, but I soon realized that we had a problem. There was no way all of their stuff was going to fit into my trunk.

"Yeah, this is totally going to work," Logan said sarcastically, realizing the same thing I had.

"Hey, just be happy that I'm actually here and up before noon," I replied back while pulling out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I wanted. DBelt. Dustin, or DBelt as he is known, is the guitar player in my band. I had tour rehearsal in about an hour and I knew he was already there. I pressed 'Send' and waited for him to pick up. Six rings later, I finally heard his voice come through the speaker.

"Hey Skye, what's up?" he replied casually.

"Nothing much, but can you help a girl out with something?"

"What is it this time?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Will bring your car down to LAX and help me lug the guy's junk back to my place?" I asked with a slight chuckle. I burst out laughing when I saw the look on the guy's faces.

"I'll be there in 20."

"Thanks DBelt." I hung up and turned back to Logan. "Problem solved." He just rolled his eyes and we started loading what we could into the trunk of my car.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Not too bad I hope :P Please review!<strong>


End file.
